La galette des rois
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Tradition moldu, la fameuse galette des rois s'invite à Poudlard, engrenage d'un plan créé par Drago pour qu'Harry se présente enfin à sa porte !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel entre nos protégés héhéhé ^^

**Résumé :** Tradition moldu, la fameuse galette des rois s'invite à Poudlard, engrenage d'un plan créé par Drago pour qu'Harry se présente enfin à sa porte !

**Note de l'auteur **: Elle ne fera que quelques chapitres, j'espère que vous aimerez =)

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

_**La galette des rois**_

Non, ce n'était pas vraiment une tradition sorcière, mais on avait apparemment insisté auprès de Dumbledore pour que la galette des rois, sa frangipane et ses fèves arrivent à Poudlard. De ce fait, les Elfes de maison s'étaient afférés depuis très tôt ce matin pour fabriquer plusieurs dizaines de ces galettes des rois, ne manquant pas d'ajouter plusieurs fèves par part, de façon à ce qu'à chaque morceau coupé, ce petit trésor soit découvert par la personne qui croquerait dedans.

En plus de cela, toutes les fèves avaient été ensorcelées. Pour quelle raison ? Dumbledore se fit un plaisir de l'expliquer, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, la malice faisant pétiller ses yeux :

« -Mes chers élèves, le moment que beaucoup préfèrent, celui du dessert, est enfin arrivé. »

De petits ricanements affamés s'élevèrent doucement dans la Grande Salle.

« -Cette année, sur demande, les Elfes ont préparé un gâteau un peu spécial que certains d'entre vous connaissent : la galette des rois. »

Des sourires et de petites phrases amusés se créèrent, surtout chez les premières années qui avaient déjà mangé de cette pâtisserie, leur rappelant leur chez eux et nouant des liens entre les concernés.

« -Je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé, sourit à son tour Dumbledore. Chacun de vous recevra donc une part de galette où vous trouverez à l'intérieur une fève. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir, ces fèves ont reçu un sort : la fève que vous trouverez prendra la forme d'une personne en particulier que vous connaissez. Vous la connaissez, puisqu'elle représentera celui ou celle qui vous plait, ou celui ou celle dont le cœur bat pour vous. »

Des murmures inquiets et excités obligèrent le directeur à élever la voix, juste après que McGonagall se soit levée pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, semblant lui rappeler ce qu'il avait oublié.

« -Pour couper court à vos interrogations, je préciserai que ces fèves ensorcelées ne seront donnés qu'aux élèves de sixième et septième années tandis que les autres n'en trouveront que de simples, et que pour ces deux années, vous ne pouvez savoir ce qu'elle représente. Il n'appartiendra qu'à vous de décider si la fève représente la personne pour qui vous avez le béguin ou qui a le béguin pour vous. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas. »

Dumbledore leur sourit poliment, tendis les bras devant lui, paumes au ciel et une part apparut dans chaque assiette. Curieux mais dubitatif, tous ne commencèrent à manger que lorsque le premier, qui étrangement s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, commença à gouter la galette. Une grande partie des jeunes hommes et des jeunes filles des deux dernières années se jetèrent sur leur part, comme si leur vie en dépendait.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry Potter, qui n'avait pas encore touché à son morceau, regardait avec un petit sourire, dissimulé derrière sa main sur laquelle il s'appuyait négligemment, ses deux meilleurs amis, et pensaient que bientôt, ces deux-là ne seraient enfin plus célibataires.

« -Tu ne manges pas, Harry ? questionna Hermione, une petite cuillère devant sa part.

-Oh si, j'attends simplement qu'elle refroidisse un peu. »

Il lui envoyé un regard équivoque qui la fit rougir. Evidemment, la douce Hermione avait déjà compris que Ron et elle partageaient les mêmes sentiments, sans pour autant faire avancer la situation. Avec une lenteur incertaine, elle coupa un minuscule morceau de galette et l'apporta tout aussi doucement à sa bouche, mastiquant insensiblement comme elle n'avait jamais dû le faire avant. Quant à Ron, les mains qui tremblaient déjà, il prit le morceau à mains et croqua dedans. Harry sourit encore plus en pensant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son ami manger un dessert avec autant de retenue.

« -Délicieux, fit le roux, essayant de sourire le plus naturellement possible, ce qui était difficile. »

Des exclamations s'élevèrent alors de la table des Poufsouffles où Justin Finch-Fletchley et Anna Abbot s'embrassaient timidement devant le reste de leur maison. Les applaudissements se propagèrent jusqu'à la table des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors, et même un peu chez les Serpentards. A ce moment, Ginny retira de sa bouche la fève qu'elle avait trouvée et l'examina avec surprise.

« -Qui est-ce ? demanda Parvati.

-Mais c'est Blaise Zabini ! s'exclama Lavande qui se trouvait à côté de la rousse. »

Cette dernière regardait sa fève à hauteur des yeux, reconnaissant les traits du Serpentard et la couleur chocolat de sa peau. Lorsqu'elle décala de quelques millimètres son regard, elle constata que le Blaise en question se trouvait exactement dans la même position qu'elle et qu'il la regardait avec surprise. Gênés tous les deux, ils baissèrent subitement la tête, rangeant leur fève dans l'une des poches de leur robe, mais s'observèrent discrètement pendant tout le reste du repas, croisant parfois le regard de l'autre.

Harry, qui perdait patience devant le manque évident de ces deux amis de découvrir à qui ressemblaient leur fève, souleva sa galette et croqua un bon bout de dedans, mastiquant avec assurance, oubliant que lui aussi allait recevoir une de ces fèves.

« -Non ! »

Les Gryffondors se retournèrent vers Parvati qui tenait entre ses mains sa fève, commençant à pleurer, ce qui déformait son visage. Lavande se leva un peu du banc et attrapa la surprise de son amie.

« -Montre-moi ça ! Oh… Euh… oh, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire en découvrant la petite statuette portant les traits de Goyle. »

Elle la redéposa dans l'assiette de Parvati et regarda sa propre part, hésitant à continuer, tandis que Seamus et Dean se retenaient mutuellement de tomber par terre, de rire.

Hermione était à peine à la moitié de sa part, quant à Ron, cela faisait un moment qu'il mâchait son dernier morceau. Harry soupira en riant, désespéré, et avala un deuxième bout. Il les fixa ensuite, comprenant avec impatience que le moment ne viendrait pas assez tôt pour sa survie mentale…

« -Bon maintenant vous les allez retirer vos fèves et me les montrer ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement. Ma patiente a des limites, ouvrez la bouche. »

Hermione et Ron le dévisagèrent avec les yeux ronds, glissèrent un regard invisible vers l'autre, puis au bout de quelques secondes, ils sortirent leur fève en prenant soin de bien aspirer toute la frangipane qui aurait pu rester collé dessus.

« -Ça suffit, elles sont assez propre ! »

Ses deux meilleurs amis lui lancèrent un regard noir et sortir pour de bon leur fève. Hermione, qui ne voulait pas perdre la main, fit en sorte de rebondir.

« -Ron ? Il va falloir que tu m'expliques. »

Elle lui tendit sa fève qui, sans surprise, le représentait et le Gryffondor se mit à rougir furieusement, refermant son poing sur la sienne. Hermione, décidée, lui ouvrit de force les doigts et lui montra la sienne, faisant comme si tout était de sa faute, un très discret sourire au coin de la bouche.

« -Mais… qu'est-ce… je ne… pas comprendre… De quoi ? riait-il nerveusement. »

Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et en posa une sur celle tremblante de Ron. Ce dernier fixa interdit ce contact puis releva lentement les yeux vers la brunette qui le regardait avec tendresse. Aussi doucement que lorsqu'il avait mangé leur part de galette, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, s'effleurèrent, se touchèrent et bougèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que leurs paupières se fermaient. Harry leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire, un énorme sourire tirant ses traits et il se mit à les applaudir, rapidement suivit par une grande majorité de l'école qui voyait enfin le couple héro se former. Même McGonagall et Dumbledore participèrent à ces applaudissements et Colin en profita pour prendre quelques clichés, avant de se faire repousser par Harry.

Le Survivant, laissant ses deux amis se lover du regard, finit sa part de galette jusqu'à tomber sur sa fève, qu'il avait complètement oubliée. Un silence impatient se créa autour de lui, tous attendaient de savoir ce qui ressortirait de la bouche d'Harry Potter. Inquiet devant tous ces regards braqués sur lui, il porta une main à ses lèvres, prit la fève et la tint bien au chaud entre ses mains, refusant de les ouvrir. Des exclamations d'encouragements arrivèrent aux oreilles du brun, mais celui-ci fit comme si de rien.

Lorsque l'attention générale se détourna de lui, il baissa un peu la tête et fixa ses mains. Un peu perplexe, il les ouvrit délicatement, mais les refermèrent immédiatement en reconnaissant la personne que représentait sa fève. Tourmenté par sa découverte, il leva doucement la tête et le regard vers une personne en particulier qui se trouvait à la table d'à côté, presqu'en face de lui. Terminant sa part, se moquant un peu de son ami Blaise, Drago ne remarqua pas qu'Harry le fixait avec incertitude. Enfin, c'était ce que le brun croyait…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà pour le premier chapitre :D A très bientôt pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous l'avez aimé ou détesté =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel entre nos protégés héhéhé ^^

**Résumé :** Tradition moldu, la fameuse galette des rois s'invite à Poudlard, engrenage d'un plan créé par Drago pour qu'Harry se présente enfin à sa porte !

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà la suite, à vous de juger =)

**Réponse à Maya **: Merci de ton soutient, en espérant ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! ^^

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

_**La galette des rois**_

_Chapitre 2_

Malefoy avait un faible pour lui ? Ou alors était-ce… lui qui en avait un pour le Serpentard ? Dans les deux cas, Harry était effrayé par cette simple minuscule figure plus petite que son pouce. Il devait y avoir une erreur, pourquoi Malefoy ? Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers ses camarades et ne trouva rien dans leurs comportements suggérant que la blague venait d'eux. Fronçant les sourcils, son regard se posa de nouveau sur la table des verts et argents où un certain blond observait sa fève : elle représentée un homme à n'en pas douter, son secret n'en était plus un depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Depuis sa table, Harry constata que la figure avait les cheveux blond, et non brun comme lui, et que Malefoy l'observait d'un petit air rêveur.

Harry retroussa ses narines et ouvrit encore une fois ses mains, scrutant les traits mâtes de la fève. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui qui… soit attiré par Malefoy ? Le Gryffondor releva la tête et se mit à étudier en détail l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Les yeux riant, le sourire discret, les traits souples, Drago Malefoy avait bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il était devenu plus serein, croyant désormais en son futur et aux principes que lui avait secrètement donné sa mère. Le nez droit, les sourcils fins et légèrement courbés vers l'extérieur, il avait un visage qui aspirait à la noblesse et la symétrie de son visage lui donnait un petit côté divin. Son poing était refermé avec souplesse et avec élégance, il appuyait sa tête dessus. Son coup était assez grand, ce qui laissait le plaisir aux spectateurs d'apprécier sans fin une peau pâle et parfaitement lisse. Il se tenait toujours droit sans pour autant paraitre crispé et Harry se rappelait aimer la démarche féline et assurée du Serpentard.

Le brun soupira en arborant une moue perplexe. Alors, il était attiré par Drago Malefoy ? Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Excepté leur passé d'ennemis, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu un autre genre de relation avec le blond et se demandait donc comme cela pouvait être possible. Il finit par se dire que, s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, il pourrait très bien faire comme si de rien. Confiant dans cette résolution, il envoya un sourire goguenard à Ron couvert des baisers d'Hermione et se servit du jus de citrouille.

« -Bon Harry, tu peux nous dire à qui représente la fève ?

-Non, répondit-il juste.

-Mais si, continua la jeune femme voulant s'amuser à son tour. Tu peux tout nous dire. On est tes meilleurs amis, tu sais, Ron et Hermione !

-Je sais. »

Harry lui sourit avec malice pour ne pas perdre la face, même en voyant la lueur de pure conspiration dans ses yeux. Elle termina pour de bon sa part de galette et reporta tout son attention sur son petit-ami qui lui caressait doucement la main.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que la cloche aurait dû sonner la reprise des cours, pourtant aucun bruit ne résonnait et les professeurs restaient sagement assis à leur place, discutant avec entrain et reprenant sans honte de la galette dès qu'une nouvelle apparaissait sur leur table. Le déjeuner c'était agréablement bien passé, plus que d'habitude en tout cas, mais Harry ne cessait de lancer de petits coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets vers Drago. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés quelques rares fois, provoquant toujours chez le brun une sorte de frisson, ce qui lui fit penser qu'il n'allait peut-être pas aussi bien résister que cela à ses sentiments qui venaient d'être dévoilés par une simple fève.

Harry émit un petit rire amer en pensant que, lorsqu'il était enfant chez les Dursley, il aurait adoré trouver la petite fève dans l'une de ses parts. Mais évidemment, sa tante s'arrangeait toujours pour que ce soit Dudley qui la reçoive, faute de quoi, une nouvelle crise aurait lieu. Maintenant qu'il trouvait la fève dans sa part, même si cela était assuré, il en venait à penser qu'il aurait préféré ne pas la trouver.

Il haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec Drago Malefoy, alors il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. De plus le Serpentard devait être célibataire, et même s'il ne l'était pas, cela ne lui dérangerait pas…

« -Malefoy ! s'écria un jeune homme. »

… outre mesure. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers la table des Serdaigles où Roger Davis tenait fermement dans sa main une fève qui, apparemment, représentée Drago. Il sourit timidement à l'assemblée qui le regardait, même s'il y était habitué, et lança un regard de braise à Drago qui lui rendit un sourire entendu.

Le regard d'Harry passa du Serdaigle au Serpentard puis du Serpentard au Serdaigle, et plus sa tête faisait de mouvements, plus ses sourcils se fronçaient. Soudainement envieux de ce contact entre les deux jeunes hommes, Harry refusa de croire que Drago pouvait aimer ce genre de mec, mais en observant Roger Davis, le brun compris qu'il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Roger Davis était le plus beau de tous les Serdaigles. Harry pesta en le comparant à un prince de conte, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était d'une beauté naturelle et maitrisée, c'était un poursuiveur hors pair et il était d'une affabilité déconcertante. De Poudlard, Roger Davis était réellement le seul mec dont les filles regrettaient que leurs formes et leur charme ne le touche pas… Et du charme, il en débordait. Il respirait le charme, tous ces gestes renvoyaient un charme dont aucune personne ne pouvait résister. Intelligent, drôle, extrêmement sociable, Harry se sentait déconfit en se comparant à ce jeune homme.

Il croisa ses bras et y enfouit sa tête. Qu'était-il à côté du Serdaigle ? Rien, absolument rien. Son titre de Survivant et Vainqueur ne l'aidait pas, et même en y réfléchissant bien, il ne trouvait rien chez lui qui vaille la peine de le trouver intéressant.

« -Un problème Harry ? ria Hermione qui avait remarqué et compris son état, bien qu'elle ignorait (encore) la personne qui en était la cause.

-Nan, grogna-t-il sans prendre la peine de regarder la jeune femme. »

Le sourire de la brunette ne s'éteint pas, elle savait qu'il fallait juste attendre quelques secondes…

3…

2…

1…

« -Hum, fit alors Harry.

-Oui ? demanda Hermione se contentant de sourire intérieurement.

-Vous me… comment vous me trouvez ?

-En forme ! s'exclama Ron qui reprenait une part de galette, sans fève cette fois.

-Non, je ne parle pas de cela, je veux dire… physiquement ?

-Heu…

-Merci Ron ! lâcha Harry.

-Je sais à qui on pourrait demander si tu veux une réponse complète. Lavande ? »

Harry essaya d'arrêter son amie, mais l'ex petite-amie de Ron s'était déjà retournée. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient à merveilleux depuis qu'Hermione avant sauvé la blonde de Fenrir Greyback durant la guerre. La brunette exposa le problème à Lavande qui fixa son voisin, c'est à dire Harry, en souriant un peu bêtement.

-Moi je peux te faire un rapide compte-rendu de ce que toutes les filles pensent de toi à Poudlard ! Oh, suis-je bête… Toi et les filles ça fait deux… Attend, je demande de l'aide.

-Non Lavande… ! »

Mais trop tard, la jeune Gryffondor s'était déjà tourné vers Parvati et Padma qui avait rejoint sa sœur. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes, dont chaque seconde écoulait rendait Harry un peu plus mal à l'aise. Lavande finit par revenir vers lui, les yeux pétillants du bonheur qu'elle ressentait à lui donner des informations qu'elle avait réussi à avoir :

« -Si tu veux tout savoir, les filles te trouvent craquant mais légèrement solitaire, même si ça t'es égale. Chez les mecs, tu passes pour quelqu'un qui ne prend pas soin de son image, de ses vêtements et qui ne les regardent pas assez, en somme, qui ne leur donne pas l'espoir d'espérer…

-D'autres compliments en réserve ? ironisa le brun les dents serrées.

-Attend ! s'exclama la jeune fille dont le sourire ne pouvait être plus grand. Tout cela fait qu'ils te trouvent…

-Quoi ?

-Complètement sexy ! »

Ron recracha son jus de citrouille sur Neville qui se trouvait en face, tandis qu'Hermione explosait de rire.

-Quoi ? murmura le brun en rougissant.

-Tu as très bien compris, pouffa Lavande. Tes vêtements imparfaits, ta coupe sauvage, ton innocence face aux regards que te portent les gars… Tout cela fait te rend à leurs yeux sexy, indomptable voir inaccessible. »

Hermione souffla un merci pour Lavande qui semblait euphorique qu'on ait pu lui demander ce qui devait être un secret de polichinelle pour tous, mais qu'elle prenait pour un secret d'état qu'elle seule connaissait.

« -Te voilà renseigné, fit Hermione en tapant le dos du roux qui était toujours en train de s'étouffer. »

Pas tout à fait remis, le Gryffondor assimila doucement les propos de Lavande, essayant d'y croire. Harry lança alors un regard mauvais vers Roger Davis, puis fixa le blond en se disant que, finalement, il était tout à fait capable de l'avoir.

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Faite-moi part de votre opinion ^^ A très bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel entre nos protégés héhéhé ^^

**Résumé :** Tradition moldu, la fameuse galette des rois s'invite à Poudlard, engrenage d'un plan créé par Drago pour qu'Harry se présente enfin à sa porte !

**Note de l'auteur **: J'ai mis un peu de temps et je m'en excuse, mais voilà le troisième chapitre !

**Réponse à Maya **: Je te remercie, ta review est très agréable ! J'espère pouvoir te faire imaginer encore de belles scènes ^^

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

_**La galette des rois**_

_Chapitre 3_

Oh oui, il était capable de l'avoir et Harry comptait bien le prouver à tous. Se redressant un peu sur sa chaise, retenant sa respiration, gonflant son torse et relevant ses épaules, il inspecta la Grande Salle à la recherche d'une idée, mais recracha toute l'air qu'il retenait en comprenant qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il convoitait Malefoy, Le Drago Malefoy de Serpentard, il n'allait pas partir à la chasse au Colin où tout était déjà joué.

Lançant un petit regard désespéré vers le jeune Gryffondor, Harry pensa immédiatement que ce dernier pourrait peut-être l'aider. Après tout, vérifier si Malefoy pourrait être jaloux n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, mais était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Harry balançait sa mâchoire de gauche à droite en le fixant, se disant qu'il pouvait toujours garder l'idée en tête.

A ce moment, Roger Davis s'était levé et se dirigeait maintenant vers la table des Serpentards. Personne ne le remarquait vraiment puisque toute la Grande Salle se trouvait dans une effervescence telle que l'ordre ne régnait pas tellement, bien que le mot 'désordre' soit encore inapproprié. De ce fait, Harry fut le seul à le voir s'assoir auprès du blond, commençant à lui parler d'un air innocent, lui montrant timidement sa fève.

C'était la technique type de Davis : l'approche intimidée, faire croire à l'autre qu'il tient les ficelles du jeu alors qu'il maitrise tout. Mais évidemment Drago Malefoy n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et réussissait à déstabiliser le Serdaigle pendant de courts instants, avant que le jeune homme n'arrive à rebondir avec élégance. Agacé, Harry cherchait désespérément une solution, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il voyait bien que le Serdaigle prenait de plus en plus de sûreté et le Survivant constatait que Drago était particulièrement heureux. Alors qu'Harry faillit casser sa fève en la tapant contre la table, il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côtés, à la place de Neville.

« -Salut Harry ! fit chaleureusement Colin.

-Colin, comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

-Oh magnifiquement bien ! Je trouve cette idée de fève ensorcelée très originale, pas toi ? D'ailleurs… je suis venu te montrer ceci. »

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit sa main et ses doigts laissèrent découvrir une de ses fameuses fèves représentant le Survivant en personne, bien qu'il n'en soit que peu étonné.

« -Je t'ai trouvé dans ma part de galette, donc voilà… »

Il commença à avancer un tendant ses lèvres, mais Harry se recula à temps, gêné que cela se passe devant tous ses amis.

« -Doucement Colin, riait-il embarrassé. Tu sais que trouver une fève me représentant ne signifie pas que je t'appartiens.

-Oui, je le sais !

-Donc heu, ne part pas trop vite dans tes envies. »

Colin, complètement déconnecté de la réalité, ne faisant que fixer à tour de rôle les yeux verts et les lèvres aguicheuses du Gryffondor, ne remarqua même pas que celui-ci venait de le rembarrer. Il lui sourit, buvant ses paroles sans les comprendre.

« -Je t'ai, répéta-t-il en lui remontrant la fève.

-Oui… »

Harry se frotta la nuque, espérant trouver un moyen rapide pour se débarrasser de ce _petit problème_.

« -Hé, L'P.P ! Laisse Harry tranquille, intervint soudainement Ron en apercevant Colin. »

Le jeune Gryffondor, faisant la moue, reparti à sa place, déçu mais ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du gardien des Gryffondors qui ne laissait passer presqu'aucune balle.

« -L' P.P? demanda Hermione.

-Ouais, ou L'PPH. Mais c'est plus long. Ça signifie _Le_ _Petit Problème_ ou _Le Petit problème d'Harry_. Colin est vraiment très encombrant quand il veut. »

Hermione dévisagea son petit-ami, perplexe, puis haussa les épaules en lui claquant une bise amoureuse sur la joue, ce à quoi le roux répondit par un baiser fougueux. Ils étaient repartis dans leur bulle…

Soulagé d'être enfin tranquille, Harry releva le regard et croisa celui de Drago qui le regardait avec un drôle d'air. La seconde d'après, il détourna les yeux et plaça son regard un peu plus loin sur la table des Gryffondors. Le brun constata avec malice que Davis parlait seul et que le blond ne s'occupait absolument pas de ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Peut-être allait-il y arriver ?

Malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore annonçant que la reprise des cours sonnerait dans une demi-heure, tous les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour regagner leur dortoir afin de se préparer ou de se reposer, selon les personnes. Harry, dépité, fit un geste vers Hermione et Ron qui l'attendaient, main dans la main, puis regarda Drago repartir avec le Serdaigle. Il serra les poings sous la table et resta un moment assis sur le bac, si bien qu'il fut rapidement seul dans la Grande Salle.

Il ne l'aurait pas, c'était écrit. Même s'il n'était plus ennemis depuis la bataille de Poudlard où ils avaient dû à mainte reprises s'entre-aider, ils ne s'adressaient quasiment jamais la parole. Pourquoi cela changerait-il d'un coup. Frustré par cette constatation, il se leva de la table et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il aperçut une masse verte et grise à la table des Serpentards. Ce n'était pas une chose incongrue, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Harry n'y prêta pas attention dans un premier temps. Pourtant, il se retourna de mais, remarquant qu'il se trouvait à la place qu'occupait généralement le blond.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, il avança prudemment, redoutant une farce. En arrivant à hauteur du bac, il constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple écharpe. Il tendit une main, l'attrapa et remarqua immédiatement la petite étiquette blanche où le nom _Drago Malefoy_ était brodé d'un fil argenté. Ses mains montèrent jusqu'à son nez pour sentir l'odeur dont le tissu était imprégné, mais sa raison le retint de justesse, il n'en était pas encore arrivé à ce point.

Il fourra l'écharpe dans son sac puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la montre qu'Hermione lui avait offerte à Noël dernier : il lui restait vingt minutes. Constatant que le Grand Escalier était remplis d'élèves qu'un mot à la bouche et qu'un objet à la main : la fève. Se sentant maudit, il sorti et emprunta le viaduc, traversa la cour de Métamorphose, avança dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, remonta un petit escalier et se retrouva dans le couloir du cinquième étage, deux en-dessous de celui de son dortoir. Le couloir semblait désert, pourtant Harry percevait des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il senti son dos percuter le mur de gauche.

« -Salut Harry !

-Colin, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor le fixait avec un léger sourire, sa main plaquait contre le torse du brun pour le retenir.

« -On n'a pas pu finir tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il.

-Il n'y a rien à finir, Colin. Lâche-moi maintenant. »

Harry essaya de se dégager, mais il se rendit compte de la force physique insoupçonné que le garçon possédait. Ce dernier colla son torse contre le sien le bloquant définitivement.

« -Colin lâche-moi ! s'exclama le brun. »

C'est alors que le Survivant senti la main libre du jeune Gryffondor attrapait son entre-jambe avec fermeté.

« -Colin, souffla Harry avec stupeur.

-Colin. Lâche-le. »

La voix froide et claquante de Drago Malefoy fit tressaillir le garçon qui partit en courant sans se retourner vers le Serpentard. Harry ferma les yeux, sans remercier le blond, et s'assit par terre, ramenant ses jambes contre lui comme pour se protéger.

« -Relève-toi. »

Le brun leva des yeux surpris vers Drago qui lui tendait une main sans le regarder. On y arrivait à cette fameuse scène, celle qui rappelait leur première année, celle où Harry avait refusé la main de Drago. Quoi que Drago aurait pu être hésitant à réitérer le geste, le Gryffondor savait qu'il le faisait parce qu'il était à terre. Le Serpentard lui tendait la main… pour le relever. Ce qui était assez ironique. Harry attrapa donc la main et se releva.

« -Le Survivant ne doit pas se trouver par terre. »

Le dit Survivant laissa échapper un rire vaporeux et fixant curieusement le blond.

« -Merci… pour Colin.

-Il n'avait pas à te toucher. »

N'analysant pas la phrase du Serpentard, Harry passa une main contre sa nuque, cherchant un moyen de le retenir un peu.

« -Tu passais par là comme ça ? »

Si cela aurait été possible, le Gryffondor se serait intérieurement giflé d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide. Pourtant il fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendit le blond lui répondre.

« -J'ai oublié mon écharpe dans la Grande Salle, je partais la récupérer.

-Ah d'accord… Ah oui, ton écharpe ! Je l'ai prise avec moi, tient. »

Harry tandis l'écharpe à Drago qui parut surpris de cette attention.

« -Tu as récupérer mon écharpe ?

-Heu, oui… heu mais je ne savais pas qu'elle t'appartenait !

-Non, bien sûr, ironisa gentiment Drago. Après tout, elle ne se trouvait pas à la table des Serpentards et puis mon nom n'est pas inscrit sur l'étiquette. Je comprends que tu n'es pas pu découvrir à qui elle appartenait ! »

Harry marmonna un petit quelque chose avant de froncer les sourcils et de le regarder avec étonnement. Le blond explosa soudainement de rire devant l'air de parfaite incompréhension inscrit sur son visage.

« -De l'humour Potter, de l'humour, riait-il.

-Ah, oui ! »

Harry ria à son tour, nerveusement en sentant la fève dans sa poche.

« -Bon, je vais retourner dans ma chambre de Préfet, fit alors Drago. Tu sais, celle qui se trouve au quatrième étage !

-Oui je sais, elle se trouve à côté de celle d'Hermione. »

Quiconque aurait observé la scène les aurait pris pour des imbéciles qui ne comprenaient pas les énormes ouvertures qui leur pendaient devant le nez. Mais personne n'y avait assisté, ainsi, ils se séparèrent sur un petit coup de tête, les lèvres plissées en une sorte de sourire. Lorsque Drago se retourna pour le regarder partir et voir si Harry se retournerait, ce dernier enserra la fève dans sa poche, et se retourna pour regarder le blond lorsque celui-ci ne l'observait plus. Contrarié que le Serpentard ne se soit par retourner (ce qui était donc faux), le Gryffondor poursuivit sa route en direction de son dortoir, sans trouver étrange que Drago Malefoy soit passé par le cinquième étage alors que sa salle se trouvait au quatrième et la Grande Salle au rez-de-chaussée.

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

Encore désolée pour mon retard ) Pour tout dire, je voulais la terminer et la publier hier, mais je me suis endormie à côté de mon ordi ^^ Véridique ! Heureusement que j'étais sur mon lit :P Alors, vous avez tout de même aimé?


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel entre nos protégés héhéhé ^^

**Résumé :** Tradition moldu, la fameuse galette des rois s'invite à Poudlard, engrenage d'un plan créé par Drago pour qu'Harry se présente enfin à sa porte !

**Note de l'auteur **: Enorme retard, je m'en excuse !

**Réponse à Maya **: Oh… Wahou ! Je suis super touchée ! Merci beaucoup :D

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

_**La galette des rois**_

_Chapitre 4_

Harry était un abruti. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait de lui-même. Il en était même sûr maintenant qu'il voyait Roger Davis se promener dans les couloirs, une écharpe de Serpentard autour du cou. Il s'agissait de celle de Drago à n'en pas douter. Dire que c'était de la faute du brun si le Serpentard avait pu la donner au Serdaigle, était une torture à laquelle il n'était pas préparer. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir gardé pour lui, gâchant de ce fait l'opportunité de pouvoir se griser de l'odeur de Drago. Mais la vie était ainsi faite et Harry ne pouvait que s'en vouloir.

« -M. Potter, réveillez-vous je vous prie, fit McGonagall en passant dans les rangs alors que ses élèves recopiaient le cours du tableau. »

Harry trempa sa plume dans l'encre noir et reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il était en train de perdre la bataille, Davis avait pris une avance considérable sur lui, et cela mettait le Gryffondor de très mauvaise humeur. Il fallait réagir ou il serait trop tard.

Il lança un léger coup d'œil en direction du blond qui se trouvait deux rangs plus loin sur la gauche. Il se tenait droit, écrivant avec grâce, relevant sa mèche rebelle du bout de la plume. Harry soupira, encore, mais alors qu'il abaissait son regard, quelque chose l'interpela : il constata qu'une écharpe se trouvait dans le cartable du Serpentard, ce qui n'était pas logique. Les élèves ne possédaient qu'une seule écharpe, les elfes étant capable de les nettoyer du jour au lendemain, alors pourquoi se promenait-il avec un exemplaire dans son sac ?

C'était bien connu, Drago Malefoy était terriblement frileux, aussi ne sortait-il jamais sans ses gants, son bonnet, son manteau et son écharpe lorsque l'hiver était installé. Une joyeuse hypothèse naquit dans l'esprit du brun : et si Davis ne portait pas celle du blond ? Dans ce cas, soit Drago n'avait pas voulu le froisser et lui en avait donné une qui n'était pas la sienne, soit Davis s'en était procuré une pour attirer tous les regards sur lui, encore une fois. Harry se mit à prier désespérément pour que la deuxième hypothèse soit la bonne et termina de recopier le cours rapidement alors que McGonagall congédiait les élèves.

« -On avance, lui lança Ron en attrapant la main de sa petite-amie. »

Harry acquiesça rapidement et continua de gratter le plus rapidement possible, ne faisait pas attention aux remarques du professeur de Métamorphose. Une fois finis, il referma d'un coup sec son livre et l'encrier, fourra ses affaires dans son sac sans faire attention, attrapa son manteau mais s'arrêta en découvrant que son écharpe, qui se trouvait habituellement en dessous de son manteau, sur le dos de sa chaise, ne s'y trouvait pas. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, mais ne vit rien. Il finit par abandonner puisqu'il avait un cours de Potion qui allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Il détestait donner à Rogue une bonne raison de le punir.

Courant à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château, il arriva enfin dans les cachots. Il bifurqua à un moment pour se retrouver dans le couloir du la salle de Potion, et soupira de soulagement en constatant que Rogue était en train de descendre l'escalier menant à sa classe. Pour paraitre polis, Harry ouvrit un peu plus la porte et fit signe au professeur de passer. Ce dernier le remercia d'un vaporeux coup de tête et s'engagea. Alors qu'Harry allait passer la porte à son tour, celle-ci se rabattit subitement sous ses yeux. Ebahit, il ne tapa à la porte que quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Et bien M. Potter, je vous retire 5 points pour votre retard, siffla Rogue.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Harry devant l'injustice de la situation.

-Asseyez-vous immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas me voir en retirer encore plus pour votre impertinence. »

Harry, bouillonnant de rage, s'assit avec lourdeur à côté de Dean qui lui lança un regard désolé.

Malgré tout, Merlin dû intervenir en faveur du Gryffondor à ce moment, puisque l'heure se passa sans accros. Harry avait même eu la possibilité d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour faire craquer le blond, mais malheureusement, aucune brillante idée ne s'était niché dans son esprit, et plus les mauvaises passaient, plus il désespérait.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry marchait aux alentours de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les yeux baissés vers le sol, les mains liées dans le dos. Les septièmes années n'avaient plus cours à cette heure, mais tous étaient confortablement bloqués dans leur salle commune respective, sauf le brun qui cherchait toujours un moyen d'attraper le blond. Il finit par se sentir ridicule, voulant vraiment trouver un moyen de conquérir Drago, sans avoir préalablement réfléchis à ce qu'il se passerait s'il y arriverait.

Que ferait-il dans ce cas ? Il sortirait avec le Serpentard ? Harry sentit son cœur se chauffer un peu en s'imaginant somnoler dans les bras du blond. Mais se voyait-il être avec lui pour autant ? Se voyait-il l'embrasser ? Le toucher ? Lui faire l'amour, s'ils allaient jusque-là ? Ces questions restaient en suspens, malgré que le Gryffondor persistait à essayer d'y répondre le quart d'heure suivant.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'une horde d'élèves sortir précipitemment d'une des salles du couloir dans lequel il était, le bousculant au passage. Harry tomba à la renverse et attendit qu'ils soient tous passé avant de se relever. Il s'aida du mur pour remonter et c'est alors qu'il sentit une petite douleur sur le haut de sa jambe gauche. Instinctivement il y mit la main et sentit, à travers le tissu de son pantalon, de petits morceaux durs. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressorti les morceaux.

« -Et merde, grogna-t-il. »

Le Gryffondor essaya plusieurs fois de les reformer par magie, mais rien n'y faisait. Il remit alors les petits morceaux de sa fève brisait dans sa poche et descendit en direction des cuisines pour en demander une autre. Au moins s'il n'arrivait pas à avoir Drago, il lui resterait un souvenir de ce jour étrange. Il prit donc la direction des sous-sols de Poudlard, jusqu'à tomber sur une énorme peinture représentant une grande coupe en argent qui débordée de fruits. Harry chatouilla insensiblement la poire et le tableau pivota, laissant la place au brun. Ce dernier était toujours surpris de constater à quel point les cuisines ressemblaient à la Grande Salle, surtout avec ses quatre longues tables sur lesquels ils travaillaient, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celles des quatre maisons.

« -Harry Potter ! s'écria soudainement Dobby en se précipitant vers lui. Dobby est heureux de revoir Harry Potter ! Beaucoup de temps a coulé depuis la dernière fois.

-Dobby, ravie de te revoir, fit le Gryffondor avec joie. Désolé de déranger, mais j'aimerai savoir s'il te reste des fèves comme celle que vous avez utilisé pour les sixièmes et septièmes années ce midi.

-Oh non, tout a été mis. Il ne reste plus rien. Dobby est sincèrement désolé !

-Ce n'est rien. Non, ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry les dents serrés, se maudissant lui et ces élèves. Je te remercie quand même, à bientôt !

-Au revoir Harry Potter ! Dobby attend votre prochaine visite avec impatience. »

Harry lui sourit une dernière fois et referma le tableau derrière lui. Il commençait à remonter l'escalier d'en face, quand l'Elfe de maison libre accourut vers lui.

« -Harry Potter ! Dobby sait où il peut encore y en avoir ! »

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna précipitemment pour l'écouter.

« -Il est possible que celui qui a demandé aux Elfes de maison de préparer les tartes en ait encore. Les Elfes n'ont pas ensorcelé les fèves, c'est le demandeur qui a tout préparé de son côté.

-Qui ? demanda Harry avec force, craignant bizarrement la réponse.

-Drago Malefoy. »

L'Elfe s'inclina légèrement et disparut en un claquement de doigts.

« -Comme par hasard, souffla le brun en montant les escaliers. »

Contrarié, il se dirigeait vers le quatrième étage, là où se situait la chambre de préfets de Drago, lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un seul coup en constatant quelque chose : il ne pouvait se rendre chez lui pour lui demander une fève, de quoi aurait-il l'air si elle prenait les formes du Serpentard juste devant son nez ? Remerciant Merlin d'y avoir pensé à temps, il fit demi-tour en direction de la Salle commune.

Après tout, ils n'avaient reçu les fèves que ce midi, Harry avait donc tout son temps. Il continuait de grimper les marches du Grand Escalier lorsqu'un hibou inconnu l'intercepta et laissa tomber à ses pieds un papier plié, avant de repartir à grands coups d'ailes. Surpris, le Gryffondor se baissa et lu rapidement la lettre :

_Tu n'aurais pas perdu ton écharpe ?_

_Cette fois c'est moi qui l'ai récupérée, vient la chercher !_

_Je suis dans ma chambre de Préfet._

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être, Harry savait de qui elle était. Il fourra le papier dans sa poche droite et considéra l'escalier menant au septième étage et celui menant au quatrième. Sans vraiment hésiter, il se retourna et prit la direction du couloir des Préfets. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, il avançait simplement comme un automate, examinant la grande porte brune, celle se trouvant à côté de la chambre de Préfet d'Hermione. La brunette n'y passait du temps que pour les devoirs et Harry n'y allait donc pas souvent, mais il se sentait toujours privilégié lorsqu'il y entrait. De plus, il se doutait que Ron devait y passer régulièrement…

La porte du blond était enfin devant lui mais son bras sembla mettre une éternité avant de s'abattre sur elle. Cette dernière s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, et un Drago au sourire de grand vainqueur apparut.

« -Entre, fit-il d'une voix grave. »

Presque craintif, le brun pénétra dans la pièce et pensa qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle d'Hermione, avant que la porte ne se referme avec force. Il ne s'agissait que d'une grande pièce composait d'un grand lit, d'une table et de trois chaises et d'une petite bibliothèque personnelle. Plus loin une porte menait à la salle d'eau.

« -Tu as eu mon hibou je suppose, commença Drago en indiquant une chaise vide à côté de laquelle il s'assit.

-A l'instant, je n'étais pas loin. Alors ? Mon écharpe ?

-Ah, oui, répondit le blond comme s'il avait oublié. »

Il se pencha en arrière, soulevant les pieds de devant de la chaise et ouvrit un petit tiroir de la console qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il sorti le tissu et le posa sur la table, espérant faire s'assoir le brun.

« -C'est étrange que tu l'ais récupéré, fit Harry. D'habitude je la mets toujours en dessous de mon manteau pour ne pas la perdre justement, mais lorsque je suis sorti, elle n'y était pas. Et j'étais dernier. »

Harry fixait Drago avec intensité, comme s'il désirait percer ses pensées.

« -Curieux, en effet. »

Drago sourit et le brun, qui ne comprenait rien, s'assit en réfléchissant. Le blond pencha légèrement la tête et se mit à observer le Gryffondor.

« -Tu n'aurais pas prêté la tienne, au fait ?

-Non, répondit Drago, surpris.

-Je dis ça, parce que j'ai vu Roger Davis en portait une, et… »

Le Serpentard sourit avec mesquinerie avant de répondre.

« -Elle appartient à Théo. Théodore Nott. Il a tiré la fève de Roger Davis.

-Mais la sienne te représentait, pas vrai ? »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« -A quoi ressemblait la tienne, Harry Potter ? »

Harry, s'empourprant soudainement, essaya tant bien que mal de répondre quelque chose, mais ses balbutiements ne faisaient qu'accentuer son petit air gêné. Le blond se leva alors et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet où il prit quelque chose et le ramena vers le Gryffondor.

« -La mienne. »

Harry s'en saisit et fut stupéfait de constater que la fève de Drago… le représentait lui-même.

« -Soi tu es très narcissique, soi… »

Le brun ne termina pas sa phrase. Une idée lui passa rapidement dans l'esprit : peut-être que Drago n'avait pas ensorcelé toutes les fèves de la même manière ?

« -Tu es intelligent Potter, quoi que bien innocent.

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit aujourd'hui, bougonna-t-il en reposant la fève. »

Drago éclata de rire et Harry pensa que c'était le moment le plus étrange qu'il n'ait jamais vécut.

« -En fait, continua Drago, tu es pire que ça. J'ai attendu que tu viennes frapper à ma porte pendant de longs mois et maintenant que c'est le cas, rien ne se passe ! »

Il ria encore sous le regard de pur incompréhension que lui lançait le rouge et or.

« -J'ai ensorcelé les fèves.

-Je sais, Dobby me l'a dit.

-Et ça ne te fait rien comprendre ?

-Comprendre ? Mais comprendre quoi ? »

Drago soupira et maudit l'innocence du Survivant. Il croisa les jambes et les bras et demanda toute la force de Merlin pour parler.

« -Je n'ai pas ensorcelé toutes les fèves. Trois identiques ont été placé volontairement dans des parts bien spécifiques pour qu'elles soient découvertes par des personnes bien spécifiques. Une pour moi, une pour Roger Davis et une pour toi. Tu te sens plus éclairé ?

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Harry était plus éclairé qu'avant, il était plutôt en train de disjoncter. Il ne comprenait pas, rien n'avait de sens. Drago prit son mal en patience, il le fallait, il le savait.

« -J'ai demandé aux Elfes de vous mettre ces fèves pour que tu viennes jusqu'à moi Potter ! Ton écharpe, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je l'ai pris par un Accio pour te faire venir jusqu'ici. Roger n'a eu m'a fève que pour te rendre jaloux, ce qui a marché si j'ai bien compris…

-Mais pourquoi avoir fait une fève à ton effigie pour toi ?

-Heu… pour être discret. De cette façon, personne ne pouvait deviner avec qui je voulais être.

-Et reconnaissons-le, tu aimes ce que tu es, alors revoir une statuette te représentant ne pouvait surprendre personne, compléta Harry l'air à moitié rieur et à moitié consterné. »

Drago émit un léger rire, regardant le brun avec excuses.

« -Tu as laissé ton écharpe volontairement ? reprit le Survivant.

-Heu, ça non.

-Et l'écharpe de Nott autour du coup de Davis ?

-Involontaire également.

-Rah, je ne comprends rien ! s'exclama Harry. Pour quoi faire toutes ces… »

Les lèvres de Drago s'abattirent sur celle d'Harry, lui bloquant toute parole et toute pensée. Les mains du blond se refermèrent alors sur les joues du brun pour les rapprocher un peu plus, puis le Serpentard se dégagea, se rasseyant convenablement sur sa chaine pour observer un Harry qui semblait avoir été mis sur pause.

« -C'est plus clair comme ça ? sourit timidement Drago.

-Mais alors, il aurait été possible que la fève se transforme en autre chose que toi ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, marmonna Drago qui espérait une réponse plus à son goût. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? »

Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsque quelqu'un tapa contre la porte.

« -Malefoy, tu es là ? »

Le Serpentard se leva tandis qu'Harry inspectait la petite fève en forme de Drago. Elle était exactement comme la sienne, sauf que sur celle-ci, taillé dans le socle, se trouvait la lettre 'D'.

« -Londubat ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Harry se leva et parti à la rencontre de Neville.

« -Harry ? Pourquoi tu es là ? s'étonna ce dernier.

-Peut importe pourquoi il est là, coupa Drago. La question est pourquoi tu es là ? »

Neville lança un regard embêté vers Harry, puis sembla se résoudre et tandis un petit objet vers Drago.

« -C'est une blague ? fit ce dernier en découvrant une fève le représentant. »

Alors que Drago s'égosillait sur le pauvre Neville qui ne savait plus où se mettre et qui ne comprenait pas plus que le Serpentard, Harry se saisit de la fève et l'examina. Il tomba également sur la lettre 'D' qu'il montra immédiatement au blond.

« -Oh, fit alors se dernier. Tu peux partir Londubat, c'est une erreur ne t'en fait pas. »

Il lui claqua la porte au nez et parti se rassoir, plongé dans ses pensées.

« -Tu en avais fait quatre ?

-Non, je n'en avais créé que trois, murmura Drago en observant étrangement le brun. »

Harry sorti précipitemment sa fève cassé de sa poche et la présenta à Drago. Celui-ci donna un coup de baguette et la fève se répara d'elle-même sous l'œil ébahit du brun. Le blond la saisit ensuite dans ses mains, et sa forme changea pour prendre celle d'Harry. Ce dernier la reprit alors entre ses doigts et la forme de Drago réapparut.

« -Ils se sont trompé d'une place, fit alors Harry. Neville était à côté de moi. »

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor levèrent la tête pour croiser le regard de l'autre, et sous l'impulsion, scellèrent leurs lèvres en même temps que leurs deux fèves se collèrent l'une à l'autre.

**FIN**

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez bien aimé cette pitite fic' ! Gros bisous, merci à tout le monde et à bientôt !


End file.
